Abgrund
Die unendlichen Ebenen des Abgrunds Der Abgrund, auch Abyss genannt ist der Ursprung und die Heimat der Dämonen. Es ist der Ort, an dem Moral zerfällt und Ethik stirbt. Der Abyss ist alles, was abstoßend ist, alles ist böse und alles, was ist, ist chaotisch und wird durch die Ebenen in unendlicher Vielfalt reflektiert. Seine praktisch endlosen Ebenen befinden sich in einer Abwärtsspirale zu immer grausameren und grauenhaften Formen.1 Die konventionelle Lehrmeinung vermutet die Anzahl der Ebenen des Abgrunds bei 666, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit weit mehr sind. Der Abyss ist viel größer und viel schrecklicher ist als die herkömmliche Wissenschaft jemals erfassen könnte. Jede Ebene des Abyss hat ihre eigene, einzigartige, schreckliche Umwelt. Keine Worte können die vielfältigen Ebenen in ihrer rauen, unwirtlichen Natur beschreiben. Seen von ätzenden Säure, Wolken von schädlichen Dämpfen, Kavernen von rasiermesserscharfen Stacheln und Landschaften aus Magma, all das ist möglich. Auch weniger tödliche Umgebungen, wie ausgedörrte Salzwüsten mit subtil giftigen Winden, sowie Ebenen, voll mit beißenden Insekten sind denkbar. Der Abyss ist der Ursprung und die Heimat der Dämonen. Es sind Wesen, welche ihre Existenz einzig und allein Tod und Zerstörung verschrieben haben. Ein Dämon im Abyss sieht in Besuchern entweder Nahrung, oder eine Quelle seiner persönlichen Belustigung. Einige sehen in mächtigen Besuchern womöglich auch potenzielle Rekruten (ob freiwillig oder nicht) in dem nie endenden Krieg, welchen die Dämonen gegen die Teufel führen; dem sogenannten Blutkrieg. Dämonenfürsten und Gottheiten bewohnen den Abyss. Einige von ihnen sind: Demogorgon, Graz'zt, Pazuzu, Blibdoolpoolp (Gottheit der Kuo-Toa), Diirinka (Gottheit der Derro), die Große Mutter (Gottheit der Betrachter), Gruumsh (Gottheit der Orks), Hruggek (Gottheit der Grottenschrate) und viele weitere. einschließlich der bekannten Gottheit Lolth. Andere Dämonenfürsten sind Yeenoghu, Alzrius, Baphomet, Eldanoth, Fraz Urblu, Juiblex, Kostchtchie, Lissa'aera, Lupercio, Lynkhab, Pale Night, Verin und Vucarik. Wie bereits erwähnt, hat der Abgrund mehr Ebenen als jemals irgendein Wesen begreifen könnte, aber seine oberste Ebene ist einigermaßen bekannt: die Ebene der unendlichen Portale. Eigenschaften des Abgrunds Der Abgrund hat die folgenden Eigenschaften: * Normal Schwerkraft: Die oberste Schicht des Abgrunds, die Ebene der unendlichen Portale, aber auch viele andere Schichten haben eine Schwerkraft, die mit der materiellen absolut übereinstimmt.Aber es existieren auch andere Schichten des Abyss, welche völlig unterschiedliche Parameter im Hinblick auf die Gravitation besitzen. * Normale Zeit: Zeit fließt mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wie auf der materiellen Ebene. Doch es halten sich hartnäckige Gerüchte, die besagen es gäbe auch Ebenen des Abyss in welchen die Zeit verläuft. Dieser umgekehrte Zeitfluss verläuft den Gerüchten zu folge mit allen Konsequenzen im Hinblick auf Alterung. Der Rückfluss ist jedoch in seinetr Geschwindigkeit chaotisch und unvorhersehbar, daher könnte ein Besucher von einem Moment auf den anderen in die Kindheit verjüngt werden, oder aber vollkommen aus seiner Existenz * Unbegrenzte Größe: Der Abyss besteht aus einer unendlichen Anzahl von Ebenen, wenngleich auch seine bekannten Reiche beschränkt sind. * Göttlich wandelbar: Entitäten, die mindestens so mächtig wie niedrigere Gottheiten sind, können den Abyss verändern Weniger mächtige Kreaturen finden im Abyss Bedingungen vor, welche denen der materiellen Ebene entsprechen. Die Ebene kann durch Magie und körperlicher Anstrengung verändert werden. * Gemischte elementare Eigenschaften und Energie: Diese Eigenschaft variiert stark von Schicht zu Schicht. Der Abyss als Ganzes, wird nicht durch ein Element oder eine Energieform ständig dominiert, obwohl manche Schichten durchaus ein dominierendes Element oder eine Energieform (oder eine Mischung aus mehreren). * Chaotisch und böse gesinnt: Rechtschaffene und gute Charaktere im Abyss erhalten einen Malus von -2 auf alle Charisma-basierten Würfe, rechtschaffen- gute Charaktere erleiden sogar -4 auf alle Charisma-basierten Kontrollen. * Normale Magie Der Einsatz von Magie erfolgt ohne Abweichungen von der materiellen Ebene. Wege in den Abgrund Die beiden bekanntesten Zugänge zum Abyss sind ein Tor in der Scherbenwelt von der Stadt Pest-Tod aus und durch den Fluss Styx. Diese beiden Wege bieten Zugang zu der obersten Ebene des Abyss, der Ebene der unendlichen Portale1 Schichten Quellen [[|2]] 1Manual of the Planes for D&D version 3. Jeff Grubb 2001 2[[Fiendish Codex I - Hordes of the Abyss]] Kategorie:Ebene Kategorie:Elementares Reich Kategorie:Chaotisch Böse Ebene